The present invention disclosed herein relates to a method of forming a nanocomposite solution, and a nanocomposite photovoltaic device, and more particularly, to a method of forming a nanocomposite solution including a nanorod and nanoparticle, and a nanocomposite photovoltaic device.
Typically, quantum dot devices or nanoparticles may be grown in situ into a thin film shape, or may be formed into the shape of a composite with an organic material after being grown in a solution state. The quantum dot devices or the nanoparticles are widely used in conductors, dielectrics, diodes, transistors, solar cells, and secondary cells. If quantum dot devices or nanoparticles are formed of an inorganic composite, a mixed thin film may be formed by co-sputtering, evaporation, molecular beam evaporation (MBE) or chemical vapor deposition (CVD). In this case, it requires special conditions of vacuum or high-temperature states, there are many process limitations and the growth condition control of a nanostructure may be difficult. If quantum dot devices or nanoparticles have the shape of a composite with an organic material, an organic material or an inorganic material with the semiconductor/metal/dielectric characteristics of a grown nanostructure may be mixed in a solution state or an organic material may be deposited on an inorganic material deposited on a substrate. Typically, if an organic material and an inorganic material are dispersed on a solution under the same condition, the physical and chemical states of a surface may be different, thus making it very difficult to obtain a uniform solution. Also, if an organic material and an inorganic material are deposited separately, a nanostructure may be formed densely, thus making it difficult to uniformly fill it with additionally-deposited components.